


Dream SMP smutshots

by Mothpuddle



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothpuddle/pseuds/Mothpuddle
Summary: Yeah this is just a buncha Dream SMP smutshots. Have fun reading!
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	Dream SMP smutshots

**Greetings!**

Hello! Uh, yeah this is just a Dream SMP smutshot book. I decided to start it out of pure boredom to be honest. I'm not the best with coming up with ideas on my own, so requests are gonna be open for the entire time that I decide to work on this book. I'm probably gonna work on this for a couple months, and I'm gonna try and update regularly. Before I publish any chapters (I have one in the works currently, I'm not gonna spoil it, so you're gonna have to wait and see who it's with) I just want to state my boundaries. If you make requests that step over these boundaries, I am **not** going to write said request, so please don't get butthurt if I don't do your request. 

___________________________________________________________

**Things that I will not write about**

I am not going to write anything with minors, this includes adults x minors, minors x minors, and aged up minors x anyone. It is not only illegal, but bound to make the minor in question uncomfortable. 

I am not going to write about these listed things/kinks: Piss, Vomit, DDLG, scat, age regression, rape/noncon(sensual), pedophilia, pet play/beastiality, necrophilia, waterboarding, enemas, inflation, and anything with furries

___________________________________________________________

I am going to try and update frequently, so please do not rush me when it comes to doing something you requested. I am going to put trigger warnings above chapters that may include triggering topics, so please be hesitant when reading if any of those trigger warnings apply to you, I do not with to trigger anybody who decides to read this. If there are any spelling mistakes in any chapter, please notify me and I will go back to fix it, thank you! I will make sure to notify you when I decide to work on a topic of your request, so don't worry about me randomly doing things without your knowledge. Most of the things that I write are not going to have a plot, and if you make a request, make sure to include if you want plot, and what you want the plot to be. If you do not, I am going to make it plotless. Make sure to be specific with your wording, when and if you make a request.

__________________________________________________________

**Example of a poorly worded request:**

"Wilbur soot x dream, with plot."

**Example of a properly worded request:**

"Wilbur soot x Dream, the plot being that Dream had come across Wilbur masturbaiting and decided to aid him, the kinks choking, hair pulling, pet names, voyeurism, and face fucking." 

_________________________________________________________

That is all! If you have any questions for me then ask in the comments of this chapter. Requests will also be left in the comments of this chapter. Have a nice day, and have fun reading! 


End file.
